Transformers the child of legend
by dreadwing346
Summary: Kakashi dies while fighting against Nagato/Pain saving choji and many others lives. But something or someone save Kakashi in the lasted second by activing his sharingan eye to use Kamui sending him to another world, but as a baby where the fate of humanity is at stake when two races of robots the good Autobots and the villainous Decepticons bring their war to earth.
1. Chapter 1

'Even if I die! I know it's right now I have to entrust the living with this info! That the best thing I can do right now to save Kanoha!' those where Kakashi last thought before everything went dark for him but not until his sharingan eye activing by any unknown forces to use kamui sending him into a pocket dimension, but something wasn't right with Kakashi have really low chakra to the point of being killed and with damage that his body went throughout the fight wasn't helping either. This unknown force has to use a lot mount of power to keep Kakashi alive.

In the process shattering kamui path to its distances to its pocket dimension sending Kakashi to another dimension where his life changes for ever for good or worst.

(with Kakashi now)

'Ugh what happen…and why can't I sense any chakra around me…Wait wasn't Kanoha by under attacked, then why I can't hear any sound of fighting.' Kakashi was freaking out and trying to figure out what happen and where was he at! 'Aright calm down and think what happen before I blacked out.' As he thought what had happed to him even with all these questions flying around within his head but that must wait first he need to, find out where he was? As Kakashi tried to get up and move but he couldn't move his body. He was curious why can't barely move his body, he slowly brought his hands in front of face only to see very little and chubby hands.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ME!" Kakashi mentally yelled out in surprise he checked his surroundings and notice he is laying on lashes green grass in the middle of a beautiful field. **'Calm down my child you have, nothing to fear you are safe the technique I use to activated your sharingan eye to use Kamui, send you into a new dimension but it also managed to morph your body to fit with the new dimension as a baby.'**

'A WHAT!' Kakashi was panicking he couldn't believe what he just been told he was a turn into a baby, but how…so many things are happing too fast for him, he didn't hear the sound of footsteps and the sound of two people are talking.

"Come on Ronald isn't it exciting to be at the Rocky Mountain again" a female voice was heard.

"Yes honey it's great and all but be careful I wouldn't know what to do if you got hurt, come on Sam I don't want you get lost son." " a male voice was also now known as Ronald Witwicky.

"Coming daddy." Said a little boy who was a little way from his family this boy is young Sam Witwicky, "Oh hush dear we are fine nothing bad will happ- oh my god look down there in the field Ronald it's a baby" "What are you sure " Kakashi heard the female voice which was followed by footsteps. He then felt gentle hands carrying him. He looked up and saw a beautiful middle age woman.

The woman he saw that was holding him had short light brown hair that fluttered in the wind. She also wore a strapless sundress that was at floor level. Her dress was an ocean blue that is slowly turning into a kiss light shy blue and her skin was a bright tan peach along the body.

All in all to Kakashi she remind him of his mother, that gives off an aura of kindness to those around her along with her beauty that most men would bow before after.

"Let me see too" Kakashi now got a good look at the male figure. He seems to be a taller than the women with short brown hair, he is also wearing a black tank top along with grey shorts his skin color was considered to be in the tanned in a peachy red color.

"It is a baby I wonder why a baby would be doing here all alone Judy what do you think? The man questions his lover.

"I do not know Ronald " the now named Judy said to Ronald. "Hey Judy you don't think he was abandoned do you" the man named Ronald exclaimed.

"I do not know but just to make sure let's stay here for a while and see if anyone will come" Hours passed by until it got dark and nobody seemed to come down to the field as Ronald and Judy and little Sam waited patiently while entertaining Kakashi with funny faces and playing with him.

"It looks like nobody's coming honey" Ronald said sadly. Judy was also quite she looked as her son Sam and the baby with sad look as she became little angry that the parents of this small baby would abandoned him but that when she thought of an idea that made her giddy.

"Ronald what... what if we adopted him into the family" At this Kakashi had wide eyes considering that he heard her wrong while Ronald was shocked. Than smile at her and the baby than to his son Sam and nodded "what do you think Sam want this baby to be your little brother." Sam smiled and jump up and down nodding that his going to be a big brother.

"What do we call him Ronald I want you to name him" Judy said with a kind smile on her face.

"Hm what about…Ash Witwicky it sounds like a good name." Ronald said getting a nods from his family as they head back to home with they're new son as this, was going on Kakashi couldn't help and smile he was given a family again and this time he'll PROTECTED THEM NO MATTER WHAT.

(Time skip few years)

Ash/Kakashi POV

I began to awake as something slammed on top of my desk as I looked up to see my teacher with an annoyed expression.

"Ash if you don't get up it be detention for you for a week. Now then next presenter Sam Witwicky,"

I mentally groaned when he called out my brother name, I know we're not Brothers by Blood Samuel or Sam for short he can be annoying and try I hope he doesn't try selling anything this time, He gave me a smile and a wink as he began to set things up for his presentation.

"Sorry I got a lot of stuff," he says as I look away from him with an annoyed expression what lift of my face.

"Watch this," I hear Trent say as I turned around and shot him a death glare which in return be gave me a wink in the eye. That snake.

"Oh OK for my family genera-"

Before he had time to speak a spit ball was thrown at him.

"Ok who did that? Take some responsibility people your high schoolers not in elementary school,"

I turned back and glared at Trent and slowly tore a piece of eraser off and sending a little bit of chakra to my indexes finger and flick the small ball of eraser sending it towards Trent hitting him dead sintered of his forehead, making him fall of his set and the hole class was laughing at him. Once he got back on his sit he saw me I flipped him off.

"So for my family genealogy report, I decided to do it on our great, great grandfather who was a famous man, Captain Archibald Witwicky. Who by the way is a very famous exploer, in fact he was one of the first to explore the Arctic Circle which is a big deal right Ash? Anyways in 1897, he took forty-one brave sailors straight into the Attic Shelf," I began to zone out on my brother my lack of attention span and I was getting bored I wish I had my favorite orange book, with me but sadly I do not.

Now I must suffer this boredom alone that's when the bell rang then, I jumped out of my seat and headed out of the classroom I looked back to see my brother was, talking to the teacher about his grade you're wondering why a twelve-year-old kid, was in high school to say the least I was a genius or prodigy so I skipped a couple of grades.

As I made my way to my locker put my stuff away and headed out the school I saw, our dad in the car waiting for us I jumped into the back seat knowing that Sam wants to be in fronted, "how did School go Ash." asked Ron Witwicky aka Dad. I replied simply "it went great that Sam just talking to the teacher about coaxing his grade." Ron had evil smirk appear on his face, "want to play a joke on your brother." I nodded that when Sam running up to us like a crazy person swinging his paper round. "now hold still Sam I can see the paper." I got an A-,"

"A minus? It's not an A+ like Ash's,"

"So what its still an A please dad am I good or we good?"

Dad sighs nodding his head.

"Your good, I got a little surprise for you."

Sam looked back at me as I give him a close eye smile, I couldn't wait to see the look on his face as our dad drove up to a Porsche dealership and then drove out of it into a broken beaten up car lot.

"Dad what is this?"

"What did you really think I'll get you a Porsche?" Dad laughs as Sam cross his arms. "Dad this isn't funny," Sam told him with a pout.

"Oh lighten up somethings better than nothing,"

Sam let out a sighed as we got out a black guy approaches us.

Gentlemen, Bobby Bolivia like the country except without the runs. How can I help you?"

"Well my son here is looking to buy his first new car," dad says as a hand was wrapped around Sam shoulders.

"You guys came to see me?"

"We had to," we both said at the same time giving him a plain look.

"Well then guys that practically means we're family call me Uncle Bobby B,"

After the whole talk on "Cars pick the drivers" Sam and dad, Uncle Bobby B where walk around showing Sam the cars that might buy as for I began to split up looking that the cars that standout to me and Sam.

I didn't understand why did people need cars back in Kanoha we Ninja ran to place to place not these cars we us chakra to enhanced our speed and walk on walls and water walking, for kami sake but here no one can do that besides me. I was about continued with my little ranted that when I sense a high powerful chakra nearby I was fully on guard, trying to find the source of the high chakra as I look around my lone visible eye landed on yellow camero with black stripes.

 **third person view**

He slowly walked over never letting his guard down Ask/Kakashi was having a feeling that this is no ordinary vehicle as he expected more, noticing the black stripes running down from it reminded him of the Bumblebee, besides the color yellow and black. He opens the door slowly in crawled inside noticing, it looks like a regular ordinary old and used car but this didn't seem well with the veteran john ninja as he climbing out of the car, thinking it's a good idea to scare the crap out of his brother plus he needed a way to entertain himself because he lost his precious orange book.

"HEY SAMMIE I FOUND A CAR FOR YOU." Ash shouted to Sam as he ran over my way.

"Woah Ash pretty nice car I like your pick I'll take it,"

"Decided what car you wanted?"

"Yes," Sam said as for Ash looked bored out of his mind as Uncle Bobby B come over to us.

"How much?"

"Well considering the semi- classic nature of the vehicle, with the slick wheels and the custom paint job-"

"Yeah but the paints faded," Ash point out Sam agreeing with me.

"Yeah but its custom,"

"It's custom faded?" Sam argues getting an annoyed look on his face.

"You wouldn't understand since it's your first car, five grand,"

"Woah wait what?"

"Sorry only going for four sorry Sam pick another one,"

Ash/Kakashi was getting annoyed by this man's bargaining, deal trying to rip off his family he wanted to do something but he couldn't let anyone know he could use chakra he doubts anyone knew about it or even if existed. Let out a sigh that his brother was arguing with the salesman until he picked, up something with this ears and covered them right away as a loud ringing vibration was sound all over the car lot and all the windows of the car began busting open making glass fly everywhere as dad ducked our heads down.

"Four thousand," the man said in fright as Samuel's doing a little happy dance knowing that he got his car but first Ash just narrowed his eyes confirming his suspicions about the car, after getting all the papers signed getting the keys and Sam driving, them back home Ash was deep in thought, this is going to be interesting I wonder how we will handle this new development.


	2. Chapter 2

Ash/Kakashi POV

"All right bro I got the car now I need the girl,"

"You got the car? But need money and moves that is two things you don't have,"

"HEY…Oh right, anyways I need money to take out the girl but now I'm broke Ash?"

"Oh, no I'm not giving you anymore money Sam I work for that money,"

"Please?"

"NO."

"Please?"

"NO SAM."

"Please?"

I sighed as Sam began giving me the pout face. I growled.

"Fine, I only have $50 use it wisely," I say handing him the money as he parked the car.

I sigh that my brother as head out to the back yard to train he might be back home at Kanoha, didn't mean he had to be rusty and his ninja skills so he kept on training in Secret and hide his abilities from his adopted parents and brother. But I stop before I took a step outside, "Hey Ash could you wash my car please." I sigh when Sam ask me to do something that his too lazy to do himself it reminds me those D-ranks missions that me do when I was Genin and I made my Genin do. "fine." I answer to him like hell I was going to do that.

I place my hand into a familiar Crossing "Shadow clone Jutsu." I said Beyond a whisper and a puff of smoke appear and stood a perfect, copy clone of myself I gave it orders to wash Sam's car while I went to train to my custom Training ground, I created a 75 shadow clones, I without being winded this surprised I usually can make up to 50 or 25 and then feel fatigued hit me but it don't. It seems that my chakra reserves have gotten bigger, I pulled out scrolls that I had made with all the jutsu that I memorized throughout the years of my old life, containing elemental jutsu, the Rasengan, and the Hiraishin from his old sensei he wished to honor his memory and his student he knew that Naruto manage to put Elemental Infinity into the Rasengan.

Why couldn't he, all Naruto did was add his elements to the Rasengan and complete just to spite his Sensei, Jiraiya, and myself couldn't do but I have to try.

 **3rd person view**

"Get to work." Said Ash/Kakashi tossing the scrolls to the clones. As Kakashi went about his exercises 55 laps, two hundred sit ups, pull ups and pushups since clones only transfer back memories not muscle mass. Half way through his exercises, he felt one of his clones disperse and its memories went to him saying that Sam want him to go to a party with him. He let out sigh and head back to the house and clean himself up and got ready, about 20 minutes later I went back outside to see Sam rubbing Mojo's ears.

"Whose a good boy huh?" He asks smiling.

"Let's go Sam" ask Ash him as he made his way to the car, as hear his mom and dad say "Drive Safely and make sure both of you get home at 11:00 sharp,"

"Alright mom we will,"

"And remember the first rule seat belt on,"

Ash did was he told and roll his eyes as try to ignoring his brother arguing with our parents, and got in the car driving to his friend's Miles house. "Dude are you sure we're invited to this party?" My brothers friend Miles asked panicking.

"No he wasn't but Sam decided to tag along so he can try and get his girl," Ash replied as we pulled in.

When they made it to the party Ash got out of the car and saw his brother, and his friend Miles making fools of themselves as the bully Trent was talking to Sam while was Miles climb a tree.

"Here we go." As Sam Started to talk back to Trent "Ha-ha no, its about the link between brain damage and football. No its a... It's a good book. Your- your friends will love it you know its got mazes in it and you know little coloring areas, sections, pop-up pictures its a lot of fun," Sam babbled on as Ash had no idea what their talking about.

Trent crossed his arms giving my brother a death glare.

"That's funny,"

"OK woah stop it I don't know what's going on here but you two just stop,"

Trent began leaving as Mikaela walked over with him.

"Will that end up badly and what the hell are you two doing?" Ash hissed growling at them.

"Well he's making me look like an idiot in front of Mikaela," he responded pointing at Miles who was still up in the tree.

Ash sighed at the two boy's remembering his genin team back when they were little and a hand full, "I'm getting in the car." Ash said needing a break from the idiots. As Ash sat in passenger seat was lost in thought when he was startled as a pair of hands slammed down on the window.

He looked up to see it was Sam who was smiling.

"Get in the back Mikaela is leaving," he says as Ash looked to see Mikaela is indeed leaving.

He sighed. "you know what I'll walk home I didn't see the point of you dragging me out for nothing." Ash said annoyed as he got out of car and slam the door hard making Sam flinch and the car shack a bit. "Ash wait…I didn't mean it anything of it." Sam try to talk his kid brother not to leave him and probably get him into trouble their parents. But Ash/Kakashi won't hear it and keep on walk to their house, Sam felt bad for his brother thinking that Ash thought of himself as a bother to him and his love life, but Sam couldn't think about it now that one changes was slipping away from and he took it.

Ash/Kakashi POV

I hear the engine of the car startup and drive away to Mikaela once I knew they were both gone I ran to behind a tree to make sure no one was looking, and I use leaf Shunshin to get back home a few feet away I don't want them to get to spouses of my abilities just yet as I made my way into the house.


	3. Chapter 3

Ash/Kakashi POV

"Ash where your brother wasn't he with you." Asked a worried mom, "he ditch me for some girl and I headed to walk from the party, if you can excuse me I'm going to take a shower and go to sleep I'm tired" I said as head up to my room and overhearing mom and dad talking about Sam punishment once he got home. I do love my brother what time he's just a handful at times, as I reach my bedroom I got a fresh pair of clothes out and headed to the restroom taking a nice deserving shower.

It wasn't long until my brother drove home I could hear mom and dad scolding Sam for leaving alone and walking home by myself, I sigh as I got out of restroom headed to my room and lay down on my bed to fall asleep it wasn't long until I heard my name being called.

"Kakashi." I ignored it stay a sleep but the voice wouldn't go away they kept calling my name.

"Kakashi, Wake up"

"Hmmm…?"

"It is time to wake up your mission begins soon." I opened my eyes to realize it was the same Voice that brought me here many years ago. I nodded and listened to the voice as a told me to look out my window to see my brother's car driving off on its own, I open my window and jumped out and landing on the ground softly and Running After it in High to low jounin speed.

Sam's POV

I groan when I heard a sound of an engine. I opened my eyes and looked out the window to see the car driving away…. Ash was chasing after the car…. but I have the keys.

"Oh God, no no no no no no no no no! Ash could get hurt if the person who stealing my car has a weapon, DAD CALL THE COPS MY CAR IS BEING STOLEN AND ASH WENT AFTER THE PERSON!" I shouted rushing downstairs as I grabbed on my shoes and thrown it on as I chased after the car.

I grabbed a random bike as I began speeding down the road.

"Where are you going with my car huh buddy." that's when I saw my brother running really fast and jumping on the roof of the car like it was nothing I knew he was energetic and athletic but not to this extent. I asked myself to speed faster as I called 911. "HELLO! 911 MY CAR IS BEING STOLEN AND HOLDING MY LITTLE BROTHER HOSTAGE! I NEED ALL UNITS PLEASE HURRY MY BROTHER! DON'T ASK QUESTIONS JUST COME HERE!" I shouted before hanging up the phone.

The car parked outside some junkyard as I hid myself

that's when I saw my little brother jump off the roof of the car without the person who's driving knowing it as he landed on the one of the abandoned buildings near the junkyard.

Ash/Kakashi POV  
after I jumped off the car and landing on the building near it that's fine I saw my brother's car was transforming into a giant robot I quickly hit myself in the shadows not to be seen by it.

"what is that," I ask myself as my eyes were wide with fear excitement. As it shine a light into the sky it seemed to be contacting something I didn't know what it was, that's what I hear faint growling and the distance I turned my head around to see Sam my brother be chased by dogs I was about to go and help him that's when I heard another song or metal shifting metal and I turned back to see the giant robot turned back into my brother's car driving forwards to my brother and scaring off the dogs.

It seems that my brother was not fully grateful he was scared and ran off to another Direction that's when the police arrived and proceeded to arrest my brother I wanted to go down there and help but if I go down there all end up in the same situation he is in sigh and I'm headed back home, once I reached home mom and dad came out the house in a rush.

"Mom, dad,"

"You got a lot of explaining to do young man where the hell were you?"

"I uhhhh…-"

"You'll explain later Sam's in jail,"

I head to pretend to be shocked "What?" I asked disbelief in my eyes.

Here we are at the jail station as I sat down next to my broher.

"I saw," he whispers as I looked at him,

"Saw what?"

"The car…. you….."

"Oh ummm… That was just nothing,"

"How can you tell me that was nothing? It transforms Ash the car transforms what can you not get at?"

"Shut up let's keep it our secret okay Samuel,"

"Look I can't be anymore crystal clear it just stood up," Sam said to the cop as he walked over to us.

"Just stood up? and is this the boy you claimed was kidnaped?"

"Ummmm…. yeah this is Ash my kid brother was missing and now his back,"

"Kid do you do any drugs?"

"no my brother does not if he was I would of killed him,"

Sam nodded.

"he pretty much cleared things up,"

"What are these then? I found them in your pocket," The officer asks taking out Mo-Jo's pills.

"Our dog's pills,"

The officer gave us questioning looks.

"You two explain yourself now," Dad says once we came home from being interrogated.

"ummmm….. I thought Ash here was being kidnapped because the car started leaving,"

"and I was taking walk to clear my mind I didn't mean to cause such a ruckus tonight,"

"No one goes driving past 12 understand? This will be your only warning understand?"

"Yes sir," we both said looking down.

"Now go to sleep the both of you,"

What a night. I can't believe my brothers car transforms and my brother was almost put to jail. I hope tomorrow will be a normal day at least since I'm going out shopping to buy more Ninja equipment, I have to be ready for anything with that mystery voice in my head telling me there's something big is going to happen.


	4. Chapter 4

Ash/Kakashi POV  
it was the early morning I was walking to the store since I'm not at the age to drive yet, so I had to walk I did not mind it helps me clear my mind if I'm trouble with something like HOW IN THE NAME OF KAMI DID SAM'S CAR TRANSFORMED LIKE THAT sure I'm a Shinobi we could do the impossible but not like this-this troubled me greatly and reminded me how I fail to protect my Village. I sighed and shaking my head to get rid of those thoughts, I'm here in this new world my purpose unknown yet but I have a loving family to protect no matter what.

Come to think of it I pulled out my wallet to make sure I had enough money to buy what I needed to see I did, "Maybe I should get a job so I'll be filling out applications, so I can save up for a laptop" I thought to myself as I finally made it to the mall and located the store to buy my ninja supplies it's funny to find ninja supplies at an antique store. It's better than that nothing it wasn't long until I heard my stomach growl of me proving that I did not eat breakfast I was in a rush to leave the house before Sam wakes up.

I made it to the food court I noticed there are multiple jobs opening here so I also got some applications and applied for them I'm surprised they didn't stop me know that I'm a young preteen, then again with this economy, it doesn't really stop anyone. after I purchase my meal I was on my way home that when I saw my brother and Mikaela, Sam fell off a pink color bike. and ran over to him "Sam, are you alright?" She asks him.

That's when Sam got up and looked around fearful, "I'm not okay, all right! I'm losing my mind! I'm getting chased by my car right now. Got to go," shouted Sam as he rode off. A moment later, a yellow Chevrolet Camaro with two black racing stripes drove pass.

I notice a police car with "To destroy and enslaved" on the side pulling out of a side street, following the yellow Camaro." I narrowed my eyes and run after them in the process I dropped my food forgetting all about it as I catch up to Sam and Mikaela once I caught up with them only to see Sam ran into Mikaela.

"Oh-God! What is your problem, Sam," Mikaela shouted.

"Okay, there's a monster right there! It just attacked me! Here he comes!" Sam shouted as a large robot alien came up behind him.

 **third-person view**

As Bumblebee tried to get to them in time but suddenly stopped when they all hear a noise that could sound like thousands of chirping birds, both Mikaela and Sam, turned around only to see Ash running at them at full speed and what seems to be an energy ball in his right hand that seem to be sparking with lightning as Ash got closer he jumped right at the alien robot that was attacking his brother Sam earlier as Ash yelled out "CHIDORI!" (Lightning Release: One Thousand Birds)

Hitting the alien robot right in the eye as it screamed in pain it tries to swat Ash away, but by doing that only pushes Ashes to arm deeper within the eye tearing it to Pieces along with Ash's arm as he felt the metal tearing into his flesh. Ash grunted in pain as he tried to pull his arm out of the socket of the alien robots eye, that's when bumblebee Snapback to reality and tackle the evil giant robot away from Sam, Michaela in the process Ash got his arm free but he was sent flying through the air hitting the ground really roughly.

Sam saw his little brother laying on the ground he tried to run to him but that's when Ash yelled at him to run away, Sam was hesitant to leave his little brother behind but Michaela pulled them along as they took off sprinting. At when the cop or Decepticon was straight on top of Ash as its hand went to grab Ash as he succeeded before transforming back into a cop car and speeding off.

"ASH!" Sam and Mikaela shouted as they both stopped running.

This jerk here strapped the belt tight around Ash.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!" Ash shouted trying to get unstrapped but it wouldn't work as he hisses in pain as he moved his arm too much that it was still bleeding.

"Are you LadiesMan217?" He asked using Sammy Username eBay name.

"And if I told you what are you planning on doing with me?"

"Give me the glasses,"

"glasses what-" before Ash had time to say something the cop transformed back to Decepticon mode as Ash fell hard on the ground below as Ash began screaming when he felt a snapped as his bone was broken to his already injured arm.

Ash/Kakashi POV  
The con hovered over me as he grabbed both of my arms I cried out in pain but still, I had to try getting out of his grasp.

"WHERE ARE THE GLASSES?!"

"WHAT GLASSES!" I shouted through pain as he grabbed onto my now broken arm harder causing me to scream.

"GLASSES! I NEED THOSE GLASSES! ARCHIBALD WITWICKY!"

"My great great grandfather? What would you want with those?"

"Classified information you fleshling tells me where they are and I won't kill you,"

"Fleshling? First of all, my name is Ash second of all who said I had them in the first place?"

"There on your eBay page I saw them fleshing tell me or I'll rip your arm off," he responds as I screamed even louder as he put, even more, pressure on my arm.

what the hell is he talking about I don't have any eBay page I don't, even know how to use the computer he must be talking about Sam he thinks I am Sam or Sam used my name phrase eBay account? Wherever room we were in the ceiling busted open revealing Bumblebee as he had Sam and Mikaela in his hands.

"ASH!" They both screamed at me as Bee began shooting at the con causing him to let go of me and move away.

As the two were battling Mikaela and Sam ran over to me as I clenched my arm in pain with my other hand as I tried not having tears.

"Ash your wrist it's broken and bleeding,"

"you think I don't know that," I snapped the pain getting so intense that a tear escaped my eye.

"Ash I'm sorry I should have come sooner,"

"No, it's not your fault don't worry about me,"

"I think it's time for all of you to meet Optimus Prime," he says as the pain became so much that I honestly didn't feel anything now.

"Who's Optimus?" Sam asked confused as I was still on the ground.

"Our leader for the Autobots," he responded transforming into a car.


	5. An

**readers sorry to leave this short note but I decided to rewrite this story because I didn't like how it's coming out so I'm going to leave it still up so you guys could read it or leave any comments or any suggestions to how the story should go thanks for reading and for the great reviews**


	6. chapter 5

**A/N I have thought long and hard about this and I will continue this story and sorry for the chapter is short I was really busy with school and work and coming up with ideas to continue this story**

Ash/Kakashi POV

Sam's car who I believe to be named Bumblebee took us to his allies, It's going to be awhile before we make it there and sure enough, my Idiot Brother in his strange girlfriend seem to forget that I was injured I slowly pulled out my first aid kit that I always carried with me. I carefully checked my wound to see what major damage has been done to my arm, from what I could see only if you cut's and big nasty gash so I cleaned out my wound as we drive along and I carefully wrapped bandages around it that's when I noticed tons of other robots. and my Shinobi instincts kicked in and I slowly and carefully pulled out a Kunai I then hid it so no one could see it.

I was going to be ready for anything as a Shinobi you have to expect the unexpected and always look the underneath of the Underneath. "Hey, Prime Bumblebee made it," "Bout time Bee I was wondering what took ya so long," A Silver one says as he lays on top of a dumpster. As Bumblebee came to a stop and open the doors for us to get out, that's when I saw a 1992 Peterbilt 379 decorated with a fiery paint job, appeared in front of us as he transformed. I could feel my eyes widen at the sight of him he was almost the same size as gamabunta but a little bit shorter but still, he was huge with his eyes were shining blue as he crouched down to meet eyes with us. "Are you Ash Witwicky and Samual James Witwicky descendants of Archibald Witwicky?" he asked looking at me straight in the eyes as they widened a little when he saw me before going back to normal. "They know both of your names," Mikaela whispers horrified.

"Yeah, but what do you want with us?" Sam asked as he held onto my arm and pulled me closer to him. I look at my brother with a really face you're doing this now I could protect myself for Kami sake I'm a bloody Shinobi, and I was older than I look.

"My name is Optimus Prime, we are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron," he begins looking at the three of us.

"But you can all call us Autobots for short," a yellow and green looking bot replied.

"Autobots," Sam and I said together.

"Whats cracking sweetspark? Care to ride with me for now on?" The Silver one who sat on the dumpster asked winking at me.

"Did you just-? Woah did he just flirt with my kid brother? Listen here nobody and I mean nobody is allowed to flirt with my brother especially with me around,"

"Oh it's not my fault the little mech is attractive so is the other femme but I like your little bro more,"

"That's it," Sam says trying to go over to him but Mikaela and I held him back.

"Jazz, Enough there are more important matters than your attraction for Ash," Optimus explain giving him a hard look as we turned back around to face him. "Please excuse Jazz here he is my first lieutenant,"

"This place looks like a cool place to kick it especially with a beautiful little mech here, no worries Ash I'll be the first one to your aid to protect you from the Decepticons,"

"I'm here to protect them," Bee says arms crossed. "Where did you guys learn how to speak English? Cause your pretty damn good at it," I asked as I crossed my arms.

"Oh, I enjoy feisty little mech's the most,"

"eBay,"

"eBay really eBay taught you how to speak English?"

Optimus nodded his head. Then sounds of guns were heard as we turned around to see another giant black robot with guns raised and pointed to us.

"You feeling lucky punk?" he asked looking at us.

On instincts and reflux alone my body started to move pulling out the kunai that was hidden from everyone. As I appear right in front of my brother and Mikayla making me seem like a blur as I ran towards Ironhide with inhuman speeds To everyone even the bots around me couldn't even see me as I disabled his cannons for a short amount of time it and I jumped off of his arm landing on the roof right behind ratchet waiting to see how they would react. It took awhile for Ironhide to notice that is cannons were disabled "What in Primus name... how did he do that?" As he looked around trying to find me even Optimus in the others until I cough to gain their attention and Ratchet jump, a little and he turned around to see me standing there with my arms crossed and with a bored expression on my face they were all just staring at me trying to figure out how did I move so fast and how did I get up here and I decided to shock them again as I disappeared and reappeared right in front of my brother and Makayla make them turn around only to see me standing on the ground where I once was, Optimus decided that was enough and get everything back on track at least he tried until Jazz spoke up.

"Hey Ironhide you can shoot those two but Ash's mine,"

"Since when am I yours?"

"in time baby you'll see,"

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Okay Prime. Just wanted to show them my cannons, and I still want to know how did he do that." Sam nervously laughs.

"This is our medical officer Ratchet," he says pointing to the yellow-green one Sniffs the air a couple of times and responded. "The boy's pheromone level suggests he wants to mate with this female and the youngling here has taken several injuries and he has unusual energy coursing throughout his body and through his right eye. From my scanners say that he's giving off the same energy as the Primes." At that moment I am grateful for all my Shinobi skills and my mask to make sure no one to tell how shocked I am through my face as I kept a poker face on. Everybot was shocked to hear what ratchet said it even Mikaela and Sam, note that both of them were confused what ratchet said they have no idea who is the Primes or anything like that I just ignore the conversation and pretend they're not staring at me.

That when I caught a glimpse of what Optimus said next "Jazz clearly Ash doesn't like you so I suggest you back off," My eye widened at his stern tone almost seems as though he was angry. "Prime wouldn't even let me have one mech that's perfect," Jazz says crossing his arms as I could feel Optimus's eyes on me. I pretend Not to notice "Can we go back to important subjects please," I say in a Monotone voice in fact that everyone is staring at me.

"Looks like Prime's got a little boyfriend and he's human too wonder how that's gonna work,"

"Bumblebee you already know who your guardians are," Optimus says ignoring Ironhide's comment.

Bumblebee nodded in appreciation.

"His vocal processors were damaged in battle," Ratchet points that out that's when Bumblebee coughed.

"I'm still working on them though,"

"Why are you here?" Mikaela suddenly asked speaking out for the first time since we got here.

"We are here looking for the Allspark. Before Megatron can find it himself,"

"Megawho?" Sam asked with his raised eyebrows.

Optimus began showing us a projector screen with his eyes.

"Our planet was once a powerful empire. Peaceful and all, until we were betrayed by Megatron leader of the Decepticons the very ones who keep attacking you Sam and Ash, All who defied him were destroyed. Our war finally consumed the planet making it go dark, and the all spark was lost to the stars,"

After Optimus said that reminds me of the attack on Konoha got me thinking about everyone that I cared about is Konoha still being under attack, did we win or did we lost is Konoha still standing many thoughts ran through my head?

"Megatron followed it to Earth where captain Witwicky found him,"

"Oh, our grandfather," Sam says as he gulped.

"It was an accident that intertwined our fates," he says as he began showing us Sam's grandfather on the voyage.

"He accidentally activated his navigation systems," "The coordinates on the Cube's location on Earth were imprinted on his glasses,"

"And that explains why that con nearly tore off my arm," I say crossed arms as Optimus looked at me in worry.

"How'd you know about his glasses?"

"Sam's eBay account that has My Name on it showing them who to go after, Great everything's on eBay," I said annoyed.

"If the Decepticons find the All Spark, they will use its power to transform Earth's machines and build a new army," Ratchet explains looking distressed. "And the human race would be extinguished. Ash and Sam Witwicky you are the key to saving this planet,"

"Ash please tell me you have those glasses," Mikaela says as I looked at her with a really face and pointed to Sam "he has the glasses, not me and Sam you better have them or I will kill you in your sleep." I threatened him as he laughed nervously.


	7. Chapter 6

**third-person view**

The Autobots were taking the children to The Witwicky's House as Ash was meditating inside Optimus, as he thought he'd be with Bumblebee but he thought he'll let his brother have a little chat with Mikaela.

"Something wrong Ash?" Optimus asked as Ash open his eye as he woke up from his meditation state. "No...Just meditating...and my Arm that's all,"

"Decepticon? Bee told me what happened,"

"Yeah, the con nearly tore off my arm,"

"I can promise you, Ash I won't let them have you, you are special," he says as the seatbelt gets a little tighter around Ash as if he was comforting him. It felt nice in a way as Ash laid back in his seat. Kakashi for a Moment and felt grateful that the Autobots will protect him but he needs no protection after all he is a Shinobi a cold-blooded assassin to protect his village at any cost but to Kakashi at the moment protecting his family no matter what even if it cost him his life he would do it. "Thank you, Optimus I just can't believe that everything changed in two days," Ash/Kakashi said and thought inwardly 'then again I should have seen this coming' "I know how you feel its like when we lost Cybertron and was forced to be here on Earth with lifeforms," Kakashi was confused about when Optimus calls them life forms.

"Lifeforms? Is that what you call us? Ash/Kakashi asked confusedly "I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you, Ash." Optimus said worriedly thinking that he might offend Ash "No, you didn't I was just asking so this Mega- whatever person is he truly evil?"

"Indeed,"

"Do you know what caused him to be evil?"

"One reason, Power,"

"Power?" 'It figures as much something's doesn't change.' Ash/Kakashi thought Sourly.

"He wanted Power, I used to once call Megatron my brother. He was my best friend and now my worst enemy," Optimus said sadly and Kakashi knows how it feels reminders of his failure and his battle against Obito. Ash/Kakashi let out a sigh, suddenly regretting asking the question.

"I'm sorry,"

"No need to be its how it is," Soon enough we made it to our house as the three of us got out when they parked on the curb.

"I'll wait here, Ash," Prime says as Ash nodded his head.

He took one last look at him and the others before going after my brother.

Optimus's POV

"So Prime did ya make out with him yet?" Ironhide joked as chuckles were heard around me.

"No, I did not who said I had any interest in the human?"

"Oh please Prime from the moment you saw him you had feelings, it's not hard to tell you even got what humans call…. jealous when Jazz was flirting with the young mech."

"And he'll be mine Ironhide don't forget that,"

"He's not yours," I defended as my engines roared to life.

"Told ya he gets jealous ask the young Mech out,"

"No, I just met him and I don't know if I like him,"

"Keep telling yourself that Prime I bet in 10 solar cycles Y'all be love birds and fly away with each other,"

"Immature bots," I mumbled waiting patiently for Ash to come back out.

I can't help but think that deep inside my spark Ironhide speaks the truth but how we just met? that's when I saw Ash jump up to the roof of his home graceful like a cyber-cat as he made his way towards his bedroom window and carefully open it and went inside made my spark jump a little as I felt a small blush forming on my faceplate I try to calm myself down before the others noticed it.

Ash/Kakashi POV

As I sneak into my room, I could hear Sam talk to Michaela "You got to stay here to make sure they stay put alright," Sam tells Mikaela in a hurry.

"Alright," she responded as Sam turned around to try to grab me but notice that I wasn't even there, "w-what where is Ash he was just right there," that's when Ironhide spoked up "he jumped onto the roof and went into his bedroom window I'm surprised you didn't see him after all he's really quiet like a Cybercat." I couldn't hear the rest of it because Sam was mumbling to himself but I could tell he was walking on the path that our dad made.

Before he could open the door, the door opened itself revealing dad.

"Uhhh…. hi dad,"

"thank you for staying on my path," He says trying to open the screen door but Sam blocked it so he couldn't see the Autobots or Mikaela. "Sorry about that dad I completely forgot about it I promise it won't happen again," Sam say in an innocent voice as Dad still tries to go out but Sam keeps blocking the door.

"You know I bought your half the-"

"Yeah, I know that,"

"Then I'll bail you out of jail and then I just decided to do all your chores,"

"The chores oops, I completely forgot about that too dad I'll get straight on it tomorrow ok," Sam said trying to get Dad to go back into the house it's a good thing I left the

a shadow clone here or I'll be in the same situation as my brother I laughed to myself but stopped when I heard the sounds of a transforming robot.

I quickly look behind me to see Optimus rising and standing. I poked my head out of the window and let out a short whistle to get Sam's attention, he looked up at me as I nudged my head to tell him the bots are moving he looked back to see all the Autobots transform.

"Yeah, life is great huh?"

"Oh yeah, life is just fantastic right bro?" he asked as I look at him a weird expression on my face like telling him what have you been on are you on drugs or something, "Oh man the trash cans, Ash we completely forgot about those as well go do them now,"

"Why me?"

"Ash do the trash cans," he growls at me as I stared at him until I spoke "how about no you can't make me do anything while I'm up here in my room the day I start taking orders from you when the pigs start flying in the earth ends," I said with a sarcastic tone and went back to my room I heard my dad yell at Sam "Sam don't order your brother around, he's been here all day doing his chores you're the only one who hasn't done them. I don't want to strain Ash I'll do it," he says trying to open the door again but Sam blocked it harder. I look back at my window and I saw Optimus step over the fence as my eye widen, His Optics what I learned his eyes were called locked onto my own as I shook my head no at him to try and tell him to go back.

I poked my head out of my window again to see Sam and dad arguing again I sighed and prepared myself to jump out of the window. I took a deep breath and left out of my window hearing the Sam and my dad screaming at me as they saw me jump out of my window and free falling down to the ground doing a couple of neat tricks in the air as I landed silently and gracefully On My Feet I smirk behind my mask knowing that my Shinobi skills have not rusted "No I don't strain myself, dad, I got it alright go back inside and watch TV," I tell him as I tried getting him to go back inside.

dad was speechless to see my acrobatic skills in the air and only nodded and went back inside once the door closed I turned around to see Optimus walking on the stone paths.

"no, no, no, no Prime watch the paths please what are you doing?"

"Sorry, Ash my bad don't hate me,"

"I don't hate you Optimus but my dad will once he finds out about this mess,"

"He wouldn't hate you, Ash, I can't imagine anyone hating you,"

"I see some flirting going on go for it Prime," Ironhide says as Mojo walks up to him. "No Mojo off the robot, off the robot," Sam yells

Mojo didn't listen as he practically marked his territory on Ironhide. He growled flicked Mojo off his leg poor little boo boo, "No don't stop please he's our dog don't kill him," I say rushing towards Sam who picked up Mojo and I stood in front of them protectively with one of my hands down and the other one gripping it as lightning chakra was forming into my hand Preparing the Chidori. Ironhide and the Bots Optics widen as they took a step back seeing the lightning form in my hand making chirping bird sounds, "Ironhide it is best not to kill the little dog," Optimus ordered as Ironhide rolled his eyes.

"Fine but that little mutt must not lubricant on me again he might not live next time," he says as Sam held onto Mojo tighter. As I glared at him as my lightning chakra got brighter and that the birds chirping got louder, that got Ironhide's attention and backed away slowly.


	8. Chapter 7

A/n: forgive me if this chapter is really short because I was really busy with finals and my work with Summer coming now I would have the free time to write more for my FanFictions.

"I suggest you back off before you get hurt," Ash said with a Dark and Dangerous voice as the lightning covered his right hand and looked very dangerous, the Autobots were speechless and backed up from Ash, as Sam and Michaela where concern for Ash. As they never saw that dark look in his eye like he was ready to kill someone, Optimus decided that was the best time to intervene before things turn for the worst "We must find those glasses, Sam." Optimus asked looking down at Ash and Sam as Sam released Mojo as he ran inside.

"Ummm….. right, I'll go see where I place them so it might take a while though so...could you guys maybe give us like 10 to 5 minutes or so? Because if our parents were to come out right now and see you they will literally die of a heart attack," Optimus nodded as he looks at Ash worried filled his optics as Ash still had that dark look in his eye. "I uh….. right we better get going just hide or something please we'll meet you back out in a minute," Sam said looking away and grabbed Ash's arm and carefully pulling him to the house. "Watch them time please," Sam told Mikaela as he ran inside.

Ash jump up to the roof and went in his room through the window once inside his bedroom he was grumbling to himself letting his anger take control of him for a moment, but stops and remembers his years of Shinobi training you shouldn't let your anger get the best of you losing your self-control, you're a dead Ninja he was snapped back into reality as his father called out to him. "Ash dinner will be ready soon are you done with the cleaning already?" Dad said knowing that I came in through my window.

"Yeah, I'm done…. I'm going to help Sam in his room," I told him before rushing down the hall. "Holy shit," Ash said my brother room was in a mess.

Things were thrown around as personal stuff was all over the floor.

"Look I'm sorry dear little brother but the glasses are not here I left them in my bag pack and my backpack is not here probably I left it in your room better go check." that's when Ash in front of his brother and glare at him " There no way in kami name I'm letting you in my room, Sam." Ash yells at his brother "Geeze I can hear Y'all argue from way out here," Mikaela says climbing in the window after a hand lowered her down.

"Mikaela I told you to watch them,"

"Sam, have you found the glasses?"

"No, we haven't we can't seem to find them,"

"What you lost them?" Mikaela asks wide eyes.

"No, more like Ash here lost them,"

"Hey, you were the last one to use them remember you used them for your project in class,"

"But I gave them right back to you,"

"No, you didn't Sam I'll tell mom that you're blaming me for something that I didn't do or have."

"Enough guys time is short and we need those glasses," Optimus cut in as we turned to look at him.

"They really want those glasses, Sam." Optimus said Ash let out a sigh as Sam was telling Optimus "Right we'll keep searching just go hide ok please,"

"Mikaela you don't have to help," Ash said as he saw her begins looking through Sam things. but his words were ignored as they continue searching for the glasses Ash let out a sigh as he walked out his brother's room. Head downstairs he didn't understand why they must treat him like a child even though he's a full-grown man with Shinobi skills that live throughout their lifetimes but yet they must treat him like a child and this and this infuriated him more than anything he was Kakashi Hatake the copycat ninja over a thousand jutsus.

Optimus's POV

I sighed as I couldn't get one simple boy out of my head. "Prime I saw that look you gave your new boyfriend I told you and it hadn't even been 10 solar cycles yet," Ironhide snickered as I rolled my optics. that's what I noticed as Ash was walking out of his brother's room seem to be troubled before I could say anything he was already downstairs this troubled me greatly I wish not to see him so upset that when I felt something crush underneath my foot and hearing Ash yelling to out to Sam and Mikaela "I NOT FIXING THAT." guilt took over me.

"Oops sorry, my bad." I said to Sam and he went back inside to look for the glasses, then that when I hear Ironhide say "Great Prime's made his boyfriend mad you should go comfort him Prime," I sighed again knowing Ironhide will not stop the teasing but that's when I send something was coming and spoke out to my Autobots "Autobots fall back," as they each nodded.

Ash/Kakashi POV

I sense something that was going to happen I send chakra into my feet making me stay in place as I heard my father screamed in the house Shake violently "EARTHQUAKE! MOVE, MOVE, MOVE, MOVE, MOVE! JUDY UNDER THE TABLE NOW!" I heard Dad yell from outside Sam's room. I looked out the kitchen window to see Ratchet on the ground. I sighed. "Wow that was tingly you got to try it," Ratchet says slowly getting up. Ironhide rolled his eyes.

"Yeah looks completely fun,"

"KIDS!"

"SAM! ASH!" Mom and dad both yelled as footsteps were heard.

"Ratchet point the light, come on hurry up," Optimus hissed as the light that Ratchet had on was turned off right when my parents busted into Sam's room from what I can hear, and notice It was dark for apparently Ratchet made the lights go out as well. Then I hear Sam say "What's up guys? Ummm….. What's with the bat?" I listen to their conversation "There was light underneath the door what was that?" Dad asks Sam. Knowing Sam will come up with something that is not smart to say to our parents.

"ummm…..-" Sam try to come up with something but nothing and I know it, was a matter of time that Mikaela comes out of her hiding spot and help save my Idiot Brother from trouble. "Dad first have you ever heard of knocking? and second it was probably one of your hallucinations again I didn't see a light," told our father I knew dad would not like the response of that and I listened for what dad might say "We did we knocked for five minutes," dad retarded and I could tell Sam was full of getting frustrated as he's responded with "No, you busted open my door without knocking," I grew tired of this conversation and I tune them out as I made my way to the stove and turn it on so I can make a cup of tea for myself to calm my nerves.

As the kettle was finishing boiling I managed to find my favorite green tea, once I finish preparing it I managed to drink it and Savor its flavor bringing me back into my memories of my old home Konoha. The time of peace and prosperity Shinobi doing what they were supposed to do as for me I was a Sensei of three genins, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke I knew these three will become powerful but yet I regret my decision of listening to the council and favoring and training Sasuke trusting him with my secrets Jutsu and yet he betrayed us! and our village and headed to Orochimaru. I was brought back out of my memories as I felt the house Shake again and hear my father yell again, "AFTERSHOCKS!" Dad yelled and running into the restroom and into the tub, This was going to be a long night for all us.


	9. Chapter 8

Ash/Kakashi POV

I hear Sam tell Optimus and the others to hide, as I saw them running off somewhere, leaving the backyard in Ruins.

I let out a sigh "Oh man when they see the backyard they will freak," I thought to myself then an idea hit me "its ok I don't have to worry they'll blame it on the "Earthquake," at that moment I heard my dad yell "Gotta ride it out. Got to ride it out." I shook my head and ignore everything around me as I found Sam's backpack on the kitchen table and found the glasses taking them out of the backpack and placing them in my ninja pouch, I sensed my dad trying to get out of the restroom and not a moment later I heard my mom tells him "Come on Ron get out of the tub the Earthquake is gone now," I can only chuckle at their Antics they're supposed to be the adults here and they act like children, as for myself I am an adult but trapped in a child's body this is confusing me. I listen to the others conversation as my mom and dad were arguing with Sam about doing something he shouldn't be doing in his room, with Mikaela being there making him all embarrassed and it's a good thing I'm downstairs I was out of my thoughts as I heard a knock at the door.

Back with Optimus others

Optimus POV

"The parents are very irritating," Ironhide said as we hide well in the shadows. "Yeah for once I actually agree with you Ironhide," Ratchet explains as he looks at him. And I know what Ironhide is going to say about Ash and Sam caretakers "Can I take them out?" I let out a sigh of annoyingness "No Ironhide you know we don't harm humans. Those are Ash's parents he'll never forgive me if I let them get hurt, and do you remember what happened earlier with that lightning trick that comes out of his hand that you tried threatening me and his dog." I said to him with a dark tone like that Ironhide shut up but it didn't last long I saw a smirk forming on his faceplate as he spoke up, "Oh, right you're new boyfriend sorry I totally forgot,"

I rolled my optics.

"He's not my boyfriend for the last time," I snap that Ironhide that's when Jazz spoked up "He's mine then if you don't want him Prime," Jazz whispers as I shoot him a glare.

"See what I'm talking about its called jealousy,"

"I am not jealous,"

"Then let me have him you said it yourself he's not your boyfriend," Jazz was about to continue before I shot him a death glare telling him to shut up before I make him. a let out a frustrated sigh as I Mumble to myself "Yet ok He's not my boyfriend yet geez," hoping the others did not hear me but unfortunately, they heard me "Yet? Did Prime just say yet? That means you are planning on asking the human out,"

"Maybe once I get to know him more that is," Ironhide seems to be shocked before he spoke up again "will you look at that are prime is finally growing up." Ironhide pretending to sniffle I had to roll my optics once more.

 **third-person view**

Ash calmly walk towards the door and carefully opened it making sure his ninja, tools are hidden out of sight and ready to strike if he needed to what shocked him as a man in a black suit standing in front of his door, he also saw government cars everywhere in the front yard. "why hello there son your name couldn't be Ash Wicky would it." Ash looked really annoyed how can it be so hard to pronounce their last name, "No, actually it's Witwicky, you Baka! What do you want." Ash said in a bored tone that seems to ignore this government agent it wasn't long until Ron came downstairs and saw Ash talking to this agent, then Ash heard his Mom shout, "Ron! They're everywhere! Guys in suits all around the house! What's going on?!" Ash had to admit, he was also confused about what Mom just said. It wasn't long until Sam and Mikaela can downstairs Sam stood to the right next to Ash and spoke quality, "Do you know what is going? Why's Mom shouting for?"

Ash slowly turned around and looked at his brother with a deadpan look sing really you just asked me this when I don't know what's going on myself "How should I know? you tell me I'm not out there with her now, am I?" Ash sarcastically said to Sam. As a man shining a light into Mom's eyes? Why?

"What is this?" Sam asked. Ash was looking around and saw the whole place surrounded by agents of some

kind?

"How are you doing kids? Is your name Sam and Ash? The guy, who held Mom's bat then passed it to

another guy, said.

"Yeah?" Sam asked. But Ash didn't answer. This guy was giving him a bad vibe not letting his guard down ready for action at any moment, "Well, I need you two to come with us." The guy said. No way in seven hells I'm going with him. Ash thought as his body was getting ready for a fight. "Whoa, way out of line," Dad said and stood in front of his family along with Mom as she held Ash's arm. Ash guess she's scared, so I allowed her to hold it.

"Sir I'm asking politely. Back off." The guy, who is going to be to call Mr. Asshole, said.

"You are not taking my kids anywhere." Dad continued.

"Really? You're trying to get rough with us sir?" Mr. Asshole asked.

"No, but I'm gonna call the police officers because there's something fishy going on around here!" Dad pressed on.

Ash worried about his dad actually. Ash doesn't want him hurt. "There's something fishy about you, your son, your strange adopted son there, your little Taco Bell dog and this

the whole operation that you got going on here." "Did you just call my youngest son strange You leave my son alone or I will beat the crap out of you!" Mom threatened him. Ash secretly Thanks, his mom but Ash can fight his own battles.

"Yeah and what operation?" Dad asked.

"Well, that's what we are going to find out." Mr. Creepy Asshole said. One of his men came up and whispered at the same time Sam whispered to Ash, "What do you think that they are going do to us?" "I have no idea but either of these jerks touches me, I'll rip off their hands," Ash whispered replied. Ash heard Sam gulped which caused me to smirk but not for as long as Mr. Asshole ask us, "Kids mind stepping forward?" So, Ash and Sam stepped forward but since Sam was in front of his little brother, he was tested first by some weird device.

"14 rads!"

Then Mr. Creepy Asshole walked up to Ash and was about to do the same test as Sam but before Mr. Creepy Asshole could speak, "Piss off." Ash said in cold tone but that earned him a jab from Sam as if to say stop. Like hell, Ash will. "Oh my... 80 rads! She's more than the boy! Bingo! Tag Em and bag em boys!" He said before going out the door. At that moment Ash flight or fight response kicked in the choose fight Ash kicked one of the government agents on his face sending him flying out of the house not wanting to do any damage to the house Ash Sprint after the agent.

Ash making hand signs for a jutsu. "Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu," thought Ash shooting a large fireball at government agents aiming away from his family the government agents unaware that the government agents have his family in handcuffs and escorting them to the vans but they struggled as they try to watch Ash take on the agents not from afar the Autobots watching on with awe as Ash fought off the agents. The government agents were surprised and unaware but didn't hesitate to take out their guns and open fire on the young boy, Ash widened his eyes in shock seeing they didn't care that they opening fire on a child with a civilian Ash dodging the hill bullets with the grace of a dancer some will say but it's all thanks to Shinobi skills that he fine-tunes throughout the years when he came to this new world but he knew that he couldn't continue dodging they're going to for his blind spot because of the patch over his eye Ash had to remove it revealing the Sharingan eye making everything seem slow motion just in time for him closed his other eye.

 **Ash/Kakashi POV**

I need to be careful these men are skilled but not as skilled as me, ugh I sound like a Dam Uchiha I shouldn't get cocky knowing that it will end badly for me and my family. Wait! where is my family I looked around in the panic see them being put into the Black vans I tried to run to them, but I was tackled to the ground before I hit the ground I close my right eye? I tried to struggle but they managed to hold me down in police handcuffs on me and escorted me into the van and push me roughly between my brother and Michaela, it was long for Mr. Creepy Asshole spoke: "So Ladiesman217 is your eBay username right?" Mr. Creepy Asshole asked Sam. Both Mikaela and I just looked at

Sam with a look saying 'really?'.

"Yeah, but it was a typo. I ran with it." He tried to explain. Yeah, that's...pretty stupid I thought myself. Oh yeah, what do you make of this?" Mr. Creepy Asshole said/asked and he played the recorded voice on Sam's phone. "Is that you?" He continued.

"That sounds like Ladiesman7," Mikaela said. "You seriously got to change that name dork," I said to him. "Last night at the police station, you said that your car transformed. Enlighten me." Asshole said. " This is a total misunderstanding that my car has been stolen from me, and my little brother being kidnap from our home but-t it's fine now cause it's back. It came back." Sam said.

"Well not by itself!" I said trying to make sure he doesn't slip up. "Cars don't do that cause that would be crazy," Mikaela said and then all of them laughed except me. Why? Cause I thought I just saw some movement but then again...

"Yeah that's funny...so what do you three know about aliens?" Asshole asked, getting serious. Everyone stopped laughing and Sam asked, "What do you mean? Like a martian? ET no?" I jab his side to make him stop talking. "It's an urban legend. Everyone knows that." I said to him. "Alright ok, you see this? This is an 'I can do whatever I want and get away with it' badge. I'm gonna lock you up forever." "Guys don't worry. He's just pissy because he's got to go back guarding the mall." Mikaela said. I smirk under my mask and wished I could high five her.

"Hey, you. In the training bra. Do not test me. Especially when your daddy's parole coming up." Asshole said. Oh, I forgot about that. I already knew that about her and her dad but with Sam...

"Parole?" Sam questioned.

"It's nothing, Sam." She said, not wanting to talk about it. "A grand theft auto? That ain't nothing?" Mr. Asshole pressed on. I would love to hit him in the mouth.

"You know those cars that my dad used to teach me to fix. Well, they won't always his." She said upset.

"Mikaela. You don't have to say anything if you don't want to I won't judge you." I told her. "Wait Ash knew and you stole cars?" Sam asked us both. "Well we couldn't always afford a babysitter so he used to tag me along with him when we couldn't." " no Sam I didn't know I just said that, so I won't be a hypocrite when I say that." I said, "She has got her own record to prove it. She's a criminal and criminals are hot." Asshole said while looking up and down. "Hey, Pervert! You better watch what you're looking at or the next thing you'll see is your own shit inside your ass!" I threatened him, making him look at me. "And you I'm not too sure about you but I'll find out. You might not have a criminal record like small tits here but you, you can be naughty. Love to see that." He said while looking at me dirty. "Choke on your own false teeth," I said. "I don't have false teeth!" He shouted.

"You'll need some after I knock your teeth out!" I shouted. "God, you're hot! But it is time to talk!" He shouted.

As soon as he said that, something knock into our van. It made the van spin and all of us with it. Soon we all stopped and were blinded by the light. "Oh my god! It's big! It's big!" The driver shouted. Then two big hands smashed into the car and hoisted us up, everyone was panicking not including myself. I wouldn't blame them who know what was happening. It was just then that the roof of the car broke off and we came back down to the ground. I kinda banged my head when we collided on the ground.

"Ow, ow, ow," I whispered while holding the back of my head, trying to stop the pain. Realising what was

happening, I looked up to see Optimus standing there with a face that says,

'You just pissed me off.'

"You assholes are in big trouble now. Ladies, I want to introduce you to my friend, Optimus Prime." I said with

pride. "Taking the children was a bad move," Optimus said in a deep sexy voice.

Why does he have to be so damn sexy for?! **WAIT WHAT AM I AM THINKING! STOP THAT TRAIN OF THOUGHT KAKASHI RIGHT NOW YOU'RE A SHINOBI FOR KAMI SAKE. THERE IS NO TIME FOR ROMANTIC RELATIONSHIPS** I mentally yelled at myself.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello, fellow readers sorry for the long wait for a new update to come out I was really busy with school and work and I had writer's block forgive me if some of the chapters are short but I'll get back on to it once I have free time again.**

 **Third-person view**

"Nobody touches or threatens Ash or his family do you understand me? Autobots relieve them of their weapons," Optimus said with a dark and threatening tone with in his voice "I knew it Told You So Jazz the young Mech is Optimus his new boyfriend." Ironhide said with a teasing voice as for ash, he was blushing up a storm but he was thankful for his mask that hides his face. "Ash climbs, up on to my hand that goes for the both of you as well," Optimus says offering his other hand out as Ash smiled behind my mask and began climbing on him. It wasn't long before Ash Mikaela and Sam reaches Optimus is Palm and he carefully put them down away from the vehicle then decided to drop the creep and his men down to the ground as he screamed.

"Ash you are bleeding all over, Ratchet-" But he was interrupted by Ash "No Optimus I'm fine I got this," Ash said as he performs some hand signs for a medical Ninjutsu as everybody was shocked as they see a light green light consume one of his hands. As Ash placed his hand over the wounds. What followed was as amazed everyone as it was educational, as what they assumed was the stage energy flowed from ash hand and into the damaged areas. There was a look of utter concentration on Ash's face that made it quite clear to everyone that the young man/Mechling was not in the habit of healing his own wounds – likely he was much more at home creating that ball of lightning that they'd witnessed back at the Witwicky home.

While Ash's attention was wrapped up with his task, Optimus and rest of the Autobots peeked around that thin frame to see what would become of the wounds. Their Optics widened when they witnessed that concentration of energy seemingly pulling the tortured skin together and forming new skin when needed. A low grunt from Ash and the sudden disappearance of that glow was the only warning given before Ash collapsed, falling forward before he could hit the ground Sam caught him and look worried and looked at Ratchet to do something ratchet made a quick scan. "Do not worry he just overexerted himself he'll be fine just some rest will do the trick." Sam Mikayla looked relieved more Sam than Mikayla it was his little brother after all.

"FREEZE!" Ironhide yelled pointing the weapons at the humans as Optimus gently put Sam and Mikaela and Ash down. "WOAH! WOAH!" Creep screams as his hands were raised in the air. "Give me those you son of a bitches ain't nobody takin my boy," Jazz says grabbing the weapons and crushing them. Ash was too tired to make a retort as he panted softly to regain some of his strength and his chakra back, Ash barely missed Optimus letting a very low growl at Jazz after the 'my boy' comment. Is he…. Jealous? but why is he jealous and why is it I find that really hot that he's jealous? SNAP OUT! OF IT! Kakashi you got work to do you can't go to lala land right away You're a ninja and you just have to stay focused get your head back in the game.' As Ash was having it inner battle with himself, the creep started to talk again "Woah hey now we own those," creep says from down below as Optimus looks at him and growls furiously.

 **Ash/Kakashi POV**

Seriously, what is with him and growling? and wait did he just said he owns us hell-to-the-no I want to go down there and kick his ass once I get enough strength and chakra back and I should have known medical Ninjutsu not really my strong point but too late now. "Hi there," the creep said looking scared like his going to piss his pants any moment now. "You don't seem afraid of us, are you not surprised to see us?" Optimus said as he looked down at the creep, "Look there are S7 protocols okay? I am not authorized to communicate with you except to tell you that I can't communicate with you,"

"It seems that Mr. Big Shot Creep here is afraid of you Optimus you can take him out Optimus squish him if you must." Optimus was shocked at my response and looked at me "Why Ash did he do something to you?" I'm going to love this and some people, are right payback's a bitch "He tried to assault me," I calmly responded Optimus growled as his Optics became hard as he glared at Mr. Creep. "Get. Out. Now," Optimus demanded anger clear in his voice. "All right, alright, me? You want me to-" Mr. Creep was interrupted by Optimus yelling "NOW!" "Sam I think he's really pissed," I hear Mikaela whisper as I smirked under my mask when Mr. Creep began getting out the car. "All right I'm out is that better for you now?"

"You know what's better for me? Me killing you after flirting with my kid brother." I coughed to get Sam and Mikaela's attention "I think it would be wise if we remove these handcuffs don't you think so Sammy boy." Sam blushes embarrassment and nodded as Michaela removed her handcuffs along with Sam's before she reaches mine, they were shocked to see my hands already free from the cuffs and the cuffs on the floor and as I walked away "don't worry about me I got it under control." I said as I sat down on Optimus his foot as he looks down at me Unknowing me he was smiling at me as Sam and Mikaela we're having fun with those creepers, I started the zone out until I heard my name being called out "Ash a little help here?" Sam says as they got Mr. Creep into a pole. I got up cracking my spine in satisfaction as I heard that nice pop and walked over to them After our cuffs were off Sam, Mikaela and I cuffed Mr. Creep to a pole and stripped him down naked until all was left was his boxers. "Ash are you okay you been zoning out more than usual." I looked at my brother and said: "I'm fine just a lot on my mind at times it could be overwhelming."

Sam looked at me with sad eyes "I understand it can be overwhelming you know I'm always here for you little brother." I nodded to him and he pulled me into a big hug that surprises me at times I'm not usually one for hugs but I hug him back anyway, after we both let go from the hug I looked at him I was about to speak but I stopped when I hear the sounds of helicopters coming closer "That bitch," I cursed glaring at Mr. Creep who just smirked at me as he had winked at me. I quickly ran to Mr. creep and punch him in the stomach so hard he almost killed over and I jump back. "OPTIMUS INCOMING!" Ironhide yelled as Optimus looked up and his optics widened. "Ash Sam, Mikaela on my hand now, Autobots roll out," Optimus says as we each climb back on his hand.


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: everybody sorry for the long wait for an update I've been busy with school and work midterms just passed colleges b**** to handle at times and forgive me of this chapter seem short and I do hope you enjoy this chapter**

It wasn't long Optimus was running as the other Autobots transform and drive off trying to hide from the helicopters and the humans that were pursuing them. Optimus managed to find a bridge and hide under it as Ash, Sam, and Mikaela try to stay on Optimus shoulder but they're having a little bit of difficulty to stay on with the slightest movement they will lose their grip and that's what happened with Sam and Mikaela. By reflexes, Ash grabs hold of his brother's leg and Michaela's making sure that he had enough chakra to stick onto Optimus, but his chakra reserves are depleting fast due to that medical Ninjutsu he uses a while back as they are dangling in the air. "Ash whatever you do don't let go of us, please." Sam cried in a worried voice as he's holding on to Michaela as well.

Without warning, Ash/Kakashi sense that is chakra was almost depleted so he had no choice to release his chakra from his feet as all of them started to free fall Down Sam and Mikaela were screaming as they fell, as for Ash he was trying to think of something to help his brother and his so-called girlfriend to be within a couple of seconds everything turned into slow motion for them. Optimus began moving his feet as if he was trying to catch them. But luck was not on their side as they all missed Optimus legs Ash was falling his heart was racing as he was wide-eyed at what was happening. He was falling vertically to his death at a sheer drop. He felt the air whistling in his ears at a deafening volume and his heart was racing so fast it could almost explode. His mind was failing as he couldn't recognize what was happening, he had been in plenty of fights and combats, but the sheer fear of the drop had his lone eye unfocused and glassy, his face pale and sweaty and face scrunched up in horror. He felt his body almost go into shock from what was happening.

Then the unknown voice Yell at him **"Kakashi! DO NOT FAINT!"** Deeps within his mind as the unknown voice spoke again **"THIS IS NOT HOW YOU ARE GOING TO DIE! ARE YOU LET YOUR BROTHER AND MICHAELA DIE ARE YOU A NINJA DID YOU FORGET THAT GET YOUR HEAD BACK AND FOR THE LOVE OF KAMI DO SOMETHING!"** the unknown voice roared, he forced a few calculations from inside his mind? Roughly a little 4.572 meters drop gave about 2 minutes of freefall before splat. Ash/Kakashi came up with a crazy idea it might work Ash/Kakashi sent a pulse of chakra into his right hand and pulled out a kunai and Ninja wire threw it away from him right at the stone bridge edge, as the kunai hit its target Ash/Kakashi angle his body and swing down to catch his brother and Michaela he grabs both of them as he managed to pull off a swing. This was nothing like swinging in the forest near his home, however. That wasn't from tree to tree but this was in mid-air at almost a sickening height.

As the Ninja wire secured Ash/Kakashi hand he sent more or what was left of his chakra to his arm and he felt the enormous strain on his body and felt his shoulder dislocate from the extreme force and heard the crack applied on them but he bit down on his tongue to stop him from blacking out and held strong on his grip on his brother, Michaela, and the Ninja wire thank heavens for that because if he didn't then his whole arm may have been ripped off instead of the shoulder dislocation and he was too young to be one-armed like Danzo Shimura. Kakashi wasn't aware that the ninja wire was near the point of snapping which it did as they begin to fall once more but he wasn't aware that bumblebee was racing towards them as they were getting closer to the ground. At that point, Kakashi was already blacked out and he won't feel anything if he hit the ground, but luck was on his side for him that bumblebee managed to catch them all it didn't last long as the helicopters came around saw bumblebee he stood up with kids still in his hand as his other hand held his cannon weapon.

Bumblebee managed to hold them off without hurting them until they managed to pin him down. Mikaela and Sam, we're grabbed by the soldiers and were dragged away as a few medics within the group put Ash on the stretcher due to his condition and loaded them up in the transport as they continue to freeze bumblebee with liquid nitrogen once the Sector 7 agents were satisfied knowing that the subject will not move or resistant they loaded it up for transport along with the children to who knows where as the helicopters took off along with the SUV's.

 **Optimus's POV**

I was upset and angry at the man who was handling Ash and the others. With Bumblebee captured my emotions started to rise within me.

"Hang back let me check it out," Jazz says. "Optimus its clear, but are we to stand here and do nothing? That guy has Ash and the others who knows whats going to happen to him, I didn't like the way that guy was eyeing Ash and let's face it you don't either, you've fallen for the human Prime we have to save him and Bumblebee,"

"There's no way to free Bumblebee without harming the others, and I know Ash's current position there's nothing we can do about it,"

"Prime you love this Mech don't you? And you're letting some other manhandle your Mech I can see clearly that he is shy about his feeling but he likes you as well Optimus you're his knight and Shining armor he expects you-" that's when my patients snap with Ironhide and I yelled at him "Ironhide, just drop it let them leave for now we'll figure out a way to save everyone without harming the humans."

 ** _Time skip third person view_**

With Sam, Michaela and still an unconscious Ash the trip was quiet lasted until they arrived at their base of operations, which turned out to be the Hoover dam of all places where they were joined by the Secretary of Defense, a few soldiers that had apparently been attacked by a nasty Cybertronian and two computer nerds that cracked the 'code'. Sam didn't trust them with his little brother, so he carried him on his back as soon as they entered the lower levels of the dam Ash started to stir as he felt a strange energy practically thrumming through the air. It flowed through him and helped relax him as he was still being carried by his brother, one of the soldiers, Will. looked every bit as uncomfortable with the situation as everyone felt.

There was nothing strange about the dam until they went through what was marked as a service entrance and were led down several flights of stairs until they arrived at a large room dominated by a frozen alien that looked anything but friendly.


End file.
